Know Your Enemy
by Waiting2KilYuh
Summary: Jennifer Anderson, a vampire that smells like a human, and get's imprinted twice on. Should Jared and Jacob know their enemy? Who will she pick? Jacob or Jared? A Jacob/OC/Jared story. Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, people of fanfiction. I hope you like this story and that you will excuse any mistakes. By the way, this is my first fan fic, so please go easy on me.**

* * *

**Jared POV**

"Kimmy, where are you?" I called.

"Upstairs in my bedroom." She yelled.

"Well, come on. Pack's having a bon fire."

"Kay, I'll be down in a second."

"Alright."

To be honest, it's a pack meeting. Me and Sam were patrolling, when we came across a weird smell. It was a sweet smell, but it was very close to a leech.

We got to the beach and saw that every one was there, but Collin, Brady, and Leah.

Sam was snuggling with Emily, Quil was with Claire by the shore. Paul was kissing Jacob's older sister, Rachel, and Jacob was holding on to the leech-lover, Bella Swan._ Why the hell is she here?!_

Sam stood up and headed over to me. Kim went to go sit with Emily and Rachel.

"Okay, guys. Me and Jared, here, have ran into a scent that smells sweet, but not enough for it to be a leech."

"You sure it isn't comer to town? Maybe they were walking the trail." Seth stated.

"It's not a new comer. we would have heard about them from other people. This scent was no ton the trail.

"We just want all of you to be aware. We don't know what we're dealing with here." i said, making sure everyone got it.

"Now enough with the heavy. Lets have a nice time together and shill." Said Sam/

* * *

**Jennifer POV**

Being a vampire has its ups and downs. First, I already killed people. That's on the downs' list. I didn't mean, too. It was like it wasn't me that was controlling my body. On the good side, I have supper spped, hearing, and eye sight. How cool is that? I would tell you about my past, but it's all fuzzy to me. I can, though, tell you who I am.

I'm Jennifer Amy Anderson. I'm 19 years old, born on November 21, 1991. I was turned into the monster I am on November 22, right after my birthday.

I didn't know where I am. I'm guessing that I'm in La Push. I was just walking when I was hit with a wet dog smell.

"Oh, gross. What the hell is that smell?" I used my other ability, not breathing, and rushed out of that area.

I ran into some vampires a few days ago. They said that I should go to a Carlisle Cullen. They said that he could help me out in the state that I'm in. I'm debating weather or not that I should go. Right now, it sounds like a splendid idea.

At the moment, I'm homeless, so the idea of going to the Cullens sounds like a good idea.

"Forks, here I come..." I said to myself.

* * *

I arrived at the Cullens' house (Mansion). It was beautiful. I walked up to the door, only for it to be opened my a blonde gentleman with topaz eyes.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen." Her introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Jennifer Anderson. I ran into some vampires that said I should come here."

"Ah, well, come in dear." He stepped to the side so i could come in.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are your eyes golden color and not crimson?"

"We don't drink human blood, we feed off of animal blood." Interesting...

"Do you think you could help me? Like with the diet and controlling myself?"

"I will have no problem doing so. Now come, I want you to meet my family." He led me to a staircase. Once up to the second floor, I heard a T.V. You would think I would have heard it before, but I did cause I wasn't focused on our surroundings.

I was standing in a living room. All the heads turned in my direction. _Ugh, I hate being the center of attention..._

One guy with messy bronze hair chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I was puzzled why he laughed.

"That's Edward, he reads minds,"_Oh..,"_ The beautiful young lady with the blonde hair," he pointed to were she was," Is Rosalie and next to her, is her husband, Emmett." Emmett stood up and came towards me, giving me a bear-like hug.

"Are we keeping her? I would love to have another little sis." It was a nice thought. To have a family and all...

"No, we should not keep her. We are already in jeopardy because of Bella Swan. We don't need another human." Rosalie yelled. _Is she talking about me?_

I saw Edward nod his head.

"I'm not human. I was turned not to long ago."

"Explain why you smell like a human." She challenged.

"I really don'y know how to explain that. I didn't even know I smelt like a human." I sniffed myself.

"I think it's her gift." A thick Southern accent rang through the room. I turned around to see a man with dirty blonde hair up to his shoulders. Right behind him was a pixie-like girl with spiky-short black hair.

"Jennifer, this is Alice and Jasper." _Are they a couple? _I asked Edward in my mind. He nodded.

"And this is my wife, Esme." His wife stepped up to me and gave me a motherly hug and I hugged back.

"Welcome to the family, dear."

"It's nice to have a family again." I said slowly.

"What happened, Jennifer?" Asked Carlisle.

"My parents were killed on impact from a drunk driver."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your lost... but at least you have a new family that loves you."He said, softly. I smiled.

"You guys already love me?" I smiled bigger.

"Yup." Said Emmett, popping th 'p'.

"Now, lets take you hunting. Your eyes are turning black. We don't want you killing Bella." I nodded and we went out hunting.

"Carlisle, I was in La Push today. Do you know why it smells like wet dog over there?"

"Well, there are...werewolves over there. Now that you're a Cullen, you can't go on their land. We made a treaty a while back, saying we can't hunt on their land. If we do, they can kill us."

"Are they like werewolves from the movies? Where they turn at every full moon?"

"No those are just myths. Just like the vampire movies, we don't burn, we sparkle. Holy water doesn't do anything to us either. We can't be destroyed easily by humans. The only way to kill a vampire is to burn the body. If one of your limbs is taken off, you are able to re-attach it."

"Wow." I was speechless. It's interesting, yet terrifying all at the same time.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Basic info. about your family. Everyone goes to Forks High, but you, because your in college. Edward is dating Bella Swan, who is Chief Swan's daughter. Yes, she is human and she knows out secret. Jasper and Rosalie are Hale's and Edward and Alice are Cullens. I'm the main doctor at Forks Hospital, and Esme is known for landscaping. I think that should be all."

"Why does Rosalie 'dislike' Bella so much?"

"She thinks that we're going to get caught by the Volturi, and get killed."

"Volturi?" What is that? Are they a group of vultures?

"They're like the police only for vampires. There are rules."

"Vampires have rules?"

"Yes, we can't let any human know of our existence. We kinda broke that rule. Also we can not create an immortal child, we would be sentence to death and so will the child. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are in charge. You need to be careful with Alec and Jane. Jane has the power to make you feel pain from inside. Alec can make you blind and deaf, making you weak, and defenseless."

"Damn, at least I know. I'll be aware. Now, is that it?"

"Yes, now lets go."

We were outside the door, when I heard laughter. I entered the house, and headed up to the second floor.

"Hey, guys, what's so fun-"I was hit with the smell of wet dog again. There sitting on the couch was three men. They turned their heads towards me, their bodies tensing.

"Who are you?" The oldest one asked me.

"Jennifer Anderson, who are you and your friends?"

"Jennifer, this is Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, and Seth Clearwater. They're apart of the wolf pack. Sam is Alpha, and Jared is Beta." Jared was staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Look away from her." Edward hissed. Jared turned his head toward Edward, and smirked. Edward looked pissed off between the moment of silence.

"You keep your hands away from her, dog!" Edward snarled.

_What the hell is going on?! Did I miss something?_

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle said in a calm tone.

"So, you're the one that was walking on our land..." The boy named Seth said." You're beautiful."

If I could blush right now, I would. Jared growled.

I froze. I was no longer in the room. Instead I was on a porch with Jared. We were watching kids run around in the yard. These weren't my kids. They looked nothing like me. Maybe we adopted them. Wait! Me and Jare-

"Jen, you okay?" Asked a worried Emmett and Edward." You were just standing there, staring off into space."

"I think Jennifer has another gift." Stated Edward.

"What are you talking about?" Is it about what I just saw?

"What you just saw was Jared's thoughts of you and him."

"What?!" Me and Jared yelled at the same time, then we looked at each other.

Only reason I said 'what' was because of what I saw. Me... and a werewolf? How is that even possible?

"We don't know. Maybe you were suppose to meet before you were turned." Edward shrugged.

"Wait, you're not human?" Jared asked. He looked like he was in pain. _Surprise! I'm not human!_ Edward looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"No, that is my other gift. I smell like a human."

"What a cool gi- Ow! What was that for?!" Seth got hit behind the head by Sam.

"Well, so much for talking about the strange scent with you guys. She is not allowed on out l-"

"But Sam. She's my imprint. She should be able to come to La Push!" Argued Jared.

"I don't care if she's your imprint. Until she can control her thirst, she is _not_ allowed to come to La Push."

"Did you imprint on me, Jared?" I spat. I did not believe in love at first sight. It's a load of bull. I don't like being held to a person because of destiny.

"Y-yes?" He sounded scared. He should be. _Has he already imprinted?!_ I asked Edward. He nodded._  
_

"Well, don't bother trying to get my love. Go back to your _first_ imprint." I yelled.

I stormed out, running at my fastest. I hate this. I hate what I am! I stopped briefly, only to punch a tree. I screamed out, not because of the pain, because of my life.

I fell down to my bottom, hugging my knees to my chest. I was dry sobbing, my face between my knees.

"Are you okay?" A deep, husky voice asked me. I looked up. He looked just like Jared, Seth, and Sam. Smelled like them, too.

"Go away, mutt." I muttered.

"How do you know what I am?"

"I'm a vampire... A Cullen to be exact."

"You do know I could kill you right now..."

"Are you?" I looked up to him, looking deep in his eyes. He stared at me back. _Dammit. I just got imprinted again! How is that possible?!_

"No I'm not. So, what's your name?" He plopped down next to me, his arms on his knees.

"Jennifer, you could call me Jen or Jenny. What's your name?"

"Jacob. So what's going on with you?"

"Just got imprinted on and banned from La Push." I sighed sadly.

"You know I imprinted on you?"

"You're not the only one." I rolled my eyes of what just happened 10 minutes ago.

"Who else? It's not possible for two imprints on one person."

"Jared Cameron."

"Let me guess. You didn't like it."

"Yeah, I don't have a problem with you imprinting on me though, which is weird."

"Ha, I guess it's good for me." I froze again, this time seeing Jacob and another girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was happy, for the first few times I saw him. Then he became all gloomy. She was no longer in the picture, only him and his friends.

"Hello?" His hand was waving in front of my face.

"Who was that girl I just saw with you?"

"What girl?"

"The one you were thinking about right now. With brown hair and eyes."

"How'd you-?"

"I see what you're thinking. Like Edward reads minds, but I see it. It's like a movie. I think I can project my thoughts to you, so you could see. I don't really know yet. I was turned a few days ago." I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's cool. Her name is Bella Swan. I had a crush on her when we were kids and still do, until she started dating that leech, my heart shattered. I still love her, but we will never be more than friends." He sighed, a frown forming on his face. It hurt my heart to see him like that.

"Well, now you have a new best friend." I grinned, standing up.

"I guess I do." He smiled down at me. He was freakin' tall. I came up to his shoulder. A growl came from the bushes.

"It's okay guys, she's cool." I have no idea who he was talking to.

"She's the one Sam was talking about, she's not human." Said a young boy.

"I know that. She's a vampire." He stated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! She's passed the treaty line. You usually kill them in a heart beat. You sure you're Jacob Black?" He kept on rambling.

"She's my imprint, and Jared's. So back off, pup."

"Hey, I'm Jennifer. It's nice to meet you..."

"Collin. That's Brady." The boy behind him waved.

"Nice to meet you both." I shook their hands.

"Damn, you're hella strong." I laughed.

"Yeah, I was turned a few days ago. When did you guys phase or change?"

"16." Jacob said.

"15." Said Collin and Brady. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Cool, well I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." And I left. I got two imprinters, and one that I like. Isn't my life just awesome. (Note me being sarcastic)

What am I going to do...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Already got three reviews! OMG thank you to the people that review. I'll try not to disappointing, you. Now this story will consist of Jacob POV's, Jared's POV's and Jennifer's POVs.**

**Now continue fellow readers...**

**Jacob POV**

Holy shit, I imprinted how great is that, and on the most beautiful girl I ever seen. Only problem is Jared. Should he even get her? He has Kim for crying out loud. I should be happy. Right?

She left. It was hard to see her go. Collin and Brady phased and went back to what they were doing. I followed.

_So, you finally imprinted!- Collin_

_Yes I did, pup. Don't think about hurting her either. I don't give a fuck if she's a vampire._

_Whoa, never heard Jacob Black use the word vampire before-Brady_. Collin and him were laughing.

_Har har har. Go back to what you were doing, pups._

_Bye Jacob-Brady and Collin_

I phased back and pulled on my cut-offs. I need to tell my dad the big news. He has been waiting on this day for a long time. He wanted me to move on from Bella. Don't get me wrong, he loves her like his own daughter, but ever since she's been dating the leech, all that love went down the drain.

"Dad, I got some news."

"So do I, would you like to go first?" His voice coming from the living room.

"Nah, you go."

"Jared imprinted, again."

"I know, but so did I." I grinned.

"Oh, who's the lucky lady?" He smiled. I knew he would be happy about it.

"Well, her name is Jennifer-"

"Anderson?"

"Yup, you know her?"

"Jared, imprinted on a girl named Jennifer. She's apart of the Cullens now."

"That's her, but guess what, she like me more than him."

"You don't think this is weird. What if she changes her mind and goes off with Jared?"

"I would be heart broken, but if it's what she wants, I let her go."

"You don't find it weird that she got imprinted on twice, and one of her imprinter's already has an imprint?"

"I do, but seriously, what's going to happen?"

"We don't know. I'll have to talk to the elders about this."

"Did Jared, or whoever told you, inform you that she's a vampire?"

"No, I did not hear of this. Is she banned from La Push?"

"Yeah," I sighed," Sam said until she could control her thrist and be able to be around humans."

"Well, she's already been on the Rez, she should just come anyway."

"Sam, wouldn't have it."

"See, this is why you should have became Alpha."

"Turning it down seemed like a good idea at the time." I shrugged my shoulders, heading over to the fridge.

"Well, maybe you could become Alpha, just let your wolf take over. It's in our blood line, Jake, not in the Uley's blood line. Take the spot, Jake." He pleaded.

"I don't know, dad..." Take a huge responsibility wait until my loved one is able to come to the Rez. Won't have to follow Sam anymore. Sounds like a good idea now. "I'll do it. I'll become Alpha."

"Great, now go tell them, and make Sam step down." He gave me an encouraging smile.

"Bye dad." I ran out of the house. It's time to take my spot as Alpha...

**Jennifer POV**

Oh my god! I can not believe how strong I am. I beat Emmett and Jasper at fighting. Even Edward. I made him say ow. Ha ha. Right now, I'm at the mall with Alice. She wanted to get me a whole new wardrobe. Me, I declined, but that didn't work at all. She actually dragged me. I don't have a problem with shopping. I _love_ to shop, but I didn't like spending Carlisle's money. It didn't feel right.

"Come on, Jenny. We need to drop these bags off at the car. Then we need to get you some shoes. Like flats." She said, quickly.

"But Alice." I whined.

"No but's. If you don't flats we could get some converse."

"Thank you. Sensible shoes." She huffed. I laughed. Flats are not comfortable for me. They hurt my feet. I'll wear them, just not all the time.

We dropped the bags in her car. We walked into Forever 21. I was hit with a familiar smell. _Jared. What the fuck is he doing here? And at a clothes store for women?!_

"Freakin' mutt." I muttered.

"I know right, he's with his imprint. His stench is all over the place." She was looking through a rack.

"I'll be right back..." I left towards the shoe section. That's where his smell was mostly. I heard a giggling and went to the sound. There he was, with his _imprint_. It made me sick. How can you think of another person romantically, but be in a relationship?

"Hey, sexy. Why you here all alone?" A deep voice said from behind me. I turned around, and there was a man with messy balck hair and yellowish teeth. He reeked of smoke.

"I'm not alone, now if you will excuse me." I made my way around him, only for him to grab my arm.

"Let go of me, now!" I growled.

"Come on, let me rock your world sweetheart." His thumb brushed over my cheek.

"Let her go." Jared's voice commanded.

"What you going to do, kid?"

"This." There was a crack in the air, meaning Jared just punched him.

"I can take care of myself Jared." I yelled

"Which results in you killing someone." He hissed.

"This is why I don't like you, you rude prick. Go back to your helpless imprint." I hissed under my breath.

"Don't talk about her. She has nothing to do with your bad decisions. Why you here in the first place?"

"It's none of your business." I stormed off. I don't want to cause a seen. I saw Alice and grabbed her arm. "Let's go, Alice. I don't want to be here right now."

"But-"

"No!"

She listened. I'm pissed off that Jared had to save me. I don't need saving. I can control myself. He has an imprint to worry about anyway. Why did he step up? Fucking mutt!

"So, why'd we leave?"

"Jared!" I hopped into the car.

"What about him?"

"Saved me, when I didn't need saving."

"Oh..."

It was silent the whole way back to Forks. Right now, I need to talk to my friend and favorite brothers. Jasper understands me, where me and Emmett have fun by messing with each other and our other siblings. Edward, well... he's good for serious things.

"Emmett, you, me, outside, now!" I yelled from the garage.

"What we doing?" he rubbed his hands.

"You and me are going to fight. If I lose, I can't see Jacob for 3 weeks. If I win, you can't have sex with Rose for 4 weeks."

"Bring it on, shorty." He challenged.

We circled around each other. Half the family cheering on me and the other cheering on Emmett. Rose was yelling at Emmett to win. The only reason I was fighting with Emmett was because I needed to let my anger out. The bet thing, I don't know, I just wanted to see how his reaction would be with having sex.

He ran forward I crouched down and swung my leg out, tripping him. He got up quickly and lunged, missing. His arm swung around. I ducked and threw my fist forward, hitting his chest.

"Damn girl, where did all this anger come from?" Asked Emmett.

"A guy named Jared Cameron." He chuckled and tried again. I won after our long battle.

"How in hell did you beat Emmett?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, walking inside the living room.

"Great Emmett. We're not going to be able to have sex now, because of you." She smacked him on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Rosie. I didn't think she would be able to beat me."

"We you thought wrong." I said, passing by them.

"I'll get you next time."

"Sike." I laughed.

"Someone is here for you." Called dad. I don't see why everyone calls him Carlisle. I think of him as a dad.

I walked over to the door, to see Jacob.

"Jake!" I flung myself at him. "What are you doing here?" I was so happy that he was here.

"I thought you and me could hang out. Maybe at my house?"

"Are you sure? I thought I was banned."

"I changed that." He smiled.

"How'd...No! You're Alpha now. That's great, Jake." I punched his shoulder in a playing way.

"I thought you would say that. So, I am allowing you to come over to my house and meet my dad."

"You're not afraid that I might-"

"Nope." he said, popping the 'p'.

"Okie dokie. Let's go."

"Hold on, let me take my shorts off before I phase." I tried my hardest not to look at him. It felt like hours till I heard hard breathing.

"Kay, now lets go." I ran at my my fastest speed, barely beating him to his house. He went to the backyard and I followed him. I went to his garage so he could do his business.

"Wow, Jake, you sure love mechanics."

"That's all I do. " He said. Cocky much?

"Nah not all the time." He looked over to me, a smile etched on his face.

"Did I just say that?" I covered my mouth with my hands. I have never been know for doing that.

"Yeah, it s'okay." He shrugged.

"So, am I going to meet your dad or what, Hot Shot?"

"Oh yeah, come on." He grabbed my hand and led me to the little red house. It was nice. He led me the the living room, where the T.V had a baseball game on. There was a man with long black hair in a wheelchair. He looked no older than 50.

"Hey, dad, this is my imprint, Jennifer."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jennifer. I have heard a lot about you."

"Like?" I raised my eyebrow.

"How you are a beautiful young lady. It's nice that Jake has someone else. He's been obsessed with Bella."

"I can tell." I looked over to Jacob, standing their awkwardly. His cheeks a light red.

"I hope I will be able to see you often."

"Same, here Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Billy. Mr. Black makes me feel old." He chuckled lightly. I turned to Jake, who was smirking.

"Okay, _Billy_, is there anything you want to tell me about Jacob? Maybe something to embarrass him?"

"He had the cutest little butt ever. Sometimes he would run around naked. It was pretty funny."

"Dad, did you have to tell her that? Couldn't it be something besides my ass." He groaned.

"I can't wait to tell Emmett this."

"Okay, dad, Jen, needs to get going. Bye." He picked me up bridal style, making a little sound come from my mouth from surprise.

"Too bad he didn't show me baby pictures..." I used my gift to look into his mind. I knew it. If I said something like that, he would remember it. I saw everything, he did have a cute butt for a 4 year old. I started to giggle. I hope I don't let that slip out of my mind, so Edward doesn't see it. Sike!

"What you gigglin' about?"

"You're little butt." I half-said, half-laughed.

"Dammit, I forgot about your gift."

"I know that you did. Now, can you put me down. I have legs, ya' know."

"I don't have problem with it." He smiled cockily.

"So, what was this thing your dad was talking about Bella?" I looked up to him from his chest.

He sighed," I had a crush on her. It was kind of obvious I would get picked on by my friends whenever she came over. She was my best friend. She never had the same feelings as I did toward her. She never comes over anymore, because of-"

"My brother." I finished." I'm sorry Jake."

"It's okay, I got a new best friend." He put me down. I never noticed we were at the beach.

"So, how'd you become Alpha?" I put my hands in my pockets and kicked a rock.

"Well, me and Sam got into an argument were he had to command me. Alpha's command has to be listened to. You can't do anything about it. That's where it all changed. I was fighting against it and I won. I no longer listen to him, he listens to me. It feels right to be Alpha."

"I bet it is."

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, but I think I'm going shopping for thing in my room. Paint, furniture, and my favorite thing, books."

"My best friend is a nerd!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, she is. I also have to go back to college."

"But, but, but. Stay wit me." He said in a little kid voice.

"I can't, that's the life of a 19 year old."

"Will I be able to visit you?"

"If you want to drive all the way to Seattle, be my guest."

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause, I'm a crazy person, that is obsessed with hot guys. I seduce men into my bed." I tried to keep in my laugh. He looked at me. His faced read that's-what-you-really-do?

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "So you're not a virgin?" I couldn't help it anymore, I just cracked up.

"I...can't...believe... you fell...for...that!" I laughed out.

"Oh, you were kidding..." He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, come on, I'm 19. I obsess over some guys and I don't even seduce guys. I'm a freaking nerd for crying out loud."

"Well, I just-"

"Don't say anything. You're just going to embarrass yourself." I half-laughed.

"Okay."

We kept on walking on the beach. I met the two friends that I heard about. Their names were Embry and Quil. Embry I liked. He was quiet and was just like me, nerdy. Quil, on the other hand, was very flirty. It was funny when he asked me out. He tried to be all serious and then I just said no. His face was priceless. I wonder what would happen if I said yes...Would Jake get all pissed off...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie dokie people. I just put up a trailer for this story. Please check it out. My user name is Waiting2KilYuh. Ha ha. So please check it out.**

**Continue...**

* * *

**~Time skips: 6 months~**

**Jennifer POV**

"Ha ha. You lose."

"Shut up, Jen."

"Make me, all mighty Alpha." I challenged. He lunged at me, knocking me off my feet. We rolled over onto the floor, me being on top. He leaned foward. He was trying to kiss me. He leaned forward a little more, but I put my finger on his lips.

"Nope, I don't think so lover boy." I got up, and dusted myself off.

"Come on."

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Fine, you're not getting the surprise I got you." He crossed his arms. I checked his mind.

_Ha, you thought I would be thinking about it huh._

"Damn you, Jake."

"Gotcha'." He smirked.

"So what's the surprise?"

"I'm not telling you, til' I get that kiss."

"Well you're going to have to wait. I'm not giving up my first kiss, yet."

_Love's the sweetest feeling _

_Openly believing _

_No matter what we find there _

_Come back in through the eyes there _

_Sole and born creation _

_The lion's in the house _

_Flowers are up in the air _

_Crashing against the dark _

_"_Hey, Edward. What?! Why? Do we have too? Why can't I stay?! Oh, because _she's_ going to see me. Fine, but what about Jake? I'm not going to leave him... Oh, really. Let me talk to dad... Dad, can we bring him, please? Yes! In your face Edward, I'm daddy's little girl now, so you could suck it." I hung up the phone. Well, we're moving... Everyone is going to be seperate. I get to take Jake if he wants to come.

"So, what was that about?"

"I'm moving..."

"What?! No, you're staying with me! I am _not_ letting you go!"

"Well... Dad said I can take you... would you like to come?"

"Yes, of course. I don't want you to leave, but if it means I'm coming with. Sure. I'll have to ask my dad, though. Hold on." He popped out his cell and called. I heard most of the conversation, and Billy was okay with it. I was jumping up and down from excitement.

"Yay, come on. We need to go to my house." He stripped down and I just started running.

"Come on slow poke." I yelled behind me. I heard a grunt, coming from his muzzle.

"So, who's going where?" I asked when we got there.

"Well, Edward is going to Rio, Me and Rose will be staying in Oregon, Jasper and Alice will be in New York, and Esme and Carlisle will be at Isle Esme, which is by Rio. You will be at... Elkins, West Virginia!

"Oh, that sounds cool."

"Yeah, you okay with flying?"

"No, but I don't want to drive either."

"Okay, why don't you take a train over there." Suggested Edward.

"That sounds great doesn't it."

"Yeah, can't wait."

"Well, start packing. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Okie dokie." I hopped up to my room, grabbing my suitcase that Alice got me. I shoved most of my clothes in there and pairs of shoes. Alice already made Jake a bag, so he just sat down in my chair, looking at one of my books.

* * *

"So, here is where we will be staying." It was a nice room to stay in. It was cozy. There was sliding wood doors to the bed and the room we were standing in is a little living room, or den.

"Would you ever leave me?" I asked suddenly.

"I would never let myself do that." I walked closer to him. He put his hand by my neck, his thumb tracing patterns on my skin. He leaned closer, this time I did too. Our lips brushed against each other's. It became a passionate kiss in a few moments later.

"Wow."

"What?"

"That was the best kiss I ever had."

"That's cause I know what I'm doing." He leaned forward again, this time making me want more of him. We stood there, kissing. The train jerked forward almost making me fall, but he caught me. I giggled and he smiled. He stood there looking at me. I went for it. I crashed my lips to him. He turned me around, his hands at my waist. I was pushed up against the door. _He's wearing too much clothing_.

I helped him out of his jacket. His hands went back to my waist. His kisses becoming more lustful and frantic. His tongue traced my lip asking for entrance. I turned us around, so his back was facing the door. My hands running through his black silky hair. He picked me up, while I wrapped my legs around his waist. _Oh my goodness, he taste so good._

He went to the chair and sat down, making me straddle his waist. His hardness pressing into my thigh. I pulled my hair to the side, making him attacking my neck. I attacked his to, placing light kisses.

He was sucking and nibbling on my neck, making a moan slip out of my mouth.

"Oh, J-jacob." He kept on doing what he was doing, when I pulled away.

"We should get some food in you." I stared into his eyes, panting hard.

"Yeah...I'm starving." He grabbed my hips and stood up, lifting me to my feet. I placed my hand on his chest, that was heaving up and down.

"I'll go."

"Okay, bring some dessert, too. Be careful." He whispered, placing one last kiss on my cold lips.

"I will." I headed to the door, sliding it open, and shutting it tight. When I was away from it, I touched my lips. All the warmth from his lips gone. That was on good ass kiss...

**Jacob POV**

Damn, she is such a great kisser. I miss her cold lips on my warm ones. It was a nice feeling. She went to go grab something for me to eat, which I am thankful for. She is everything that I have ever dreamed of. I don't even think about Bella anymore.

"Hey, got you some stake with potatoes and chocolate cake for dessert."

"Damn, Jen, you know just what I like."

"Ha ha, I know."

"Thanks a lot, Jen."

"No need for thanks. So we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I laughed. She plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, unless you want to be friend with benefits." I teased.

"Oh, whatever." She huffed.

"So, what you want to watch?"

"Oh, put it on channel 50."

"Cartoon Network?" She is so childish sometimes.

"Yeah, got a problem, Mr. Hotshot?"

"No problem here, but I swear you act like a 7 year old." I shook my head, playfully.

"So you would want a plain boring girlfriend, instead of a fun, silly girlfriend?"

"Never mind, I want a fun, silly girlfriend."

"I thought so." She said mater-of-fact.

We watched Scooby-Doo, while I finished my lunch. I'm actually tired, but I didn't want to fall asleep on her. That would be rude.

"Jake, just go to sleep."

"No." I yawned.

"It's not like I'm going to get kidnapped and then raped."

"I know that, but.. I just don't want to."

"Jake you're going to half to sleep sometime. If you sleep now, you'll be able to be awake with me later."

"Okay, fine. Will you at least lay down with me?"

"Sure." She headed over to me on the bed. I wrapped my arm around her stomach. I closed my eyes and went into the dark slumber.

_She was beautiful. Her breast plump. I was in heaven at the moment._

_"You're so beautiful." She smiled at me. She flipped us over, so she was on top. Her hand trailed down my abs, her nails scraping my hot skin, lightly. Her hand went lower, until it reached my hard shaft. She played with it, until she grasped it in her cold, tiny hand. She pumped me slowly._

_"Oh, Jen. Don't stop, p-please." She leaned down, til' her face was by my v-line. Her lips, left light kisses down my hardness. I shuddered at the feeling. He lips finally met the tip-_

"What? Why am I wet?!" I heard a giggle come from behind me. Jennifer pointed at something. My eyes went to were she was pointing. Shit! I grabbed the blanket and covered my erection.

"Well, what were you dreaming about?"

"You probably already saw." I muttered.

"Yeah, you're right. Now calm it down." She was still laughing. She knew something.

"What did you hear?"

"Jennifer, please don't stop. Keep going. Ohhhh Jen." She mimicked me, or tried to.

"Ugh." I groaned, leaning back and putting the pillow on my face. "This is what I get for having a vampire imprint/girlfriend."

"Yup, sorry buddy, but you're stuck with me forever." She shrugged her shoulders, eating something. Wait!

"What are you eating?"

"Chocolate."

"How can you eat that? I thought vamps were only able to drink blood."

"Well, I'm not normal, so there."

"You could say that again." I muttered under my breath.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Welcome, now, can I have some?"

"Here." She tossed me a pack of M & M's. I ripped the corner of the packet and dumped it all in my mouth.

"So how long are we staying in this train?"

"Two days more. Carlisle called. Him, Edward and Esme are in Rio. They dropped Edward off, and are heading to Isle Esme. Emmett, says he misses me, and Alice is in heaven at the moment."

"And you're...?

"In paradise." She laughed. "Could you imagine me normal. It would be...freaky." I laughed. This girl is weird. "And? You love me for my weirdness."

"I do."

"So, what you want to do? Eat, watch t.v, make out, cuddle, watch a movie. Your choice."

"I don't know... Eat and watch T.V." I smirked at her reaction.

"Okay..." She said slowly. She started to walk away, but I grabbed her, pulling her to me. I placed my head right next to her neck.

"Why would I want to eat, when I could eat you." She giggled, and turned around to face me.

"I don't know, but one question."

"Yes?"

"You sure you want to have a heated make out session, and make the beast rise."

"I don't care." I attacked. Her lips no longer cold because of hot ones. We did a repeat of the afternoon...


End file.
